Farewell
by RainKim
Summary: "can you just comeback and hug me?" TaeKook Drabble. wanna peek?


**farewell**

.

.

 **A TaeKook Drabble by Rain**

.

.

 **enjoy**

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung." Jungkook meraih ujung coat yang Taehyung kenakan. Menggenggamnya erat selayaknya bocah yang takut di tinggal pergi ibunya. Manik kelamnya basah, membendung air mata yang siap tumpah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, lagi." Ulangnya meminta.

Taehyung sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tak merengkuh tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengebalkan hati , mengabaikan rasa sakit melihat Jungkook yang begitu kacau dan remuk ketika dengan tega ia melepaskan paksa genggaman pemuda itu dari ujung coatnya. "Hyung harus, Kook-ah. Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Ada!" Jungkook menyambar cepat. "Selalu ada pilihan jika Hyung mau sedikit saja mendengar dan mengikuti kata hati hyung sendiri."

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Di raihnya kedua bahu Jungkook kemudian meremasnya pelan. "Dengar. Aku ini Pamanmu, usia kita terpaut jauh berbeda. Hubungan seperti ini takkan berhasil, Kook-ah."

Gantian Jungkook yang menggeng, "Kita takkan tau sebelum mencoba." Ucapnya berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Sementara lelaki bermarga Kim menghela keras. Jeon Jungkook memang benar-benar keras kepala.

Jemarinya beralih menangkup kedua pipi chubby Jungkook yang merah dan basah. "Hyung mohon, Kook-ah. Mengertilah, hyung hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."

"Apa kau pikir dengan meninggalkanku maka kau tidak membuatku terluka, begitu?" Napas Jungkook memburu. Ia mencengram bagian depan pakaian Taehyung selagi Onyxnya yang berair menatap nyalang lelaki di depannya. "Lihat aku baik-baik Paman Taehyung. Aku yang sekarang lebih dari terluka. Aku hancur. Itu semua karena kepengecutanmu yang tak berani mengakui kalau kau juga mencintai-"

"Sshhh... tenanglah Kook. Bernapas." Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar karena emosi, erat. Mengelus belakang kepala dan punggung remaja itu bergantian, hingga akhirnya Jungkook kembali tenang.

"Hei, apa kau ingat permainan terakhir kita dulu?" Taehyung berbisik pelan di telinga Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon diam tak menjawab namun kedua lengannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Taehyung sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu lelaki itu.

"Permainan petak umpat. Kau pasti masih ingat kan, Kook-ah." Taehyung berbisik lagi dan kali ini Jungkook menggeleng. Memeluk pinggang Taehyung semakin mengerat.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita memainkan permainan yang sama. Seperti waktu itu, kau yang jaga. Hitunglah dari satu sampai sepuluh sementara hyung akan bersembunyi. Lalu carilah Hyung saat kau sudah selesai menghitung. Bagaimana?"

Gelengan kepala Jungkook semakin kuat. Isakannya kembali terdengar. "Tidak, Hyung. Ku mohon jangan lagi."

Taehyung melepas paksa pelukan mereka kemudian meraih kedua tangan Jungkook, mengarahkannya agar menutup kedua mata pemuda itu sendiri. "Mulailah menghitung, Kook-ah." Ucapnya selirih bisikan.

Jungkook sudah menangis lagi, tapi ia mulai berhitung, mengikuti apa kata Taehyung. "Satu... dua... tiga..." dan Taehyung perlahan berjalan mundur tanpa sekalipun melepas pandangannya dari Jungkook yang masih berhitung.

Air mata mengalir bebas membasahi wajah rupawan Taehyung. "Maafkan Hyung, Kook-ah. Hyung mencintaimu." Tepat pada hitungan Jungkook yang ke tujuh, Taehyung berbalik dan berlari menjauh melewati kerumunan manusia di dalam stasiun.

Pemuda Jeon masih saja berhitung. "Delapan... se-sembilan... hiks... sepuluh. Siap atau tidak, aku akan- aku akan-" tubuh Jungkook merosot jatuh dan terduduk bersimpuh di lantai stasiun. Isakannya yang pilu teredam bising klakson kereta yang hendak berangkat sore itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Brengsek!" Jungkook menyeka kasar wajahnya yang basah dengan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan. Meskipun percuma, karena air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa jeda. "Kim Taehyung brengsek." Ia meninju lantai dengan jemarinya yang terkepal.

"Apa aku tak pantas untukmu, Hyung? Kau selalu saja pergi meninggalkanku. Kau selalu saja bersembunyi di tempat yang tak bisa aku raih. Dan saat aku sudah berhasil menemukanmu, kau akan kembali lari. Sama seperti saat ini."

Jungkook mencengram erat dada kirinya. Napasnya sesak. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku lelah, Hyung. Aku lelah mencintaimu sebegini payah. Aku lelah mengejarmu yang terus saja berlari menjauh. Aku lelah mencintai seorang pengecut sepertimu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti?" ia terseguk, merintih pilu dan menyebut nama Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon kembalilah dan peluk aku."

.

.

.

.

.

End(?)

.

.

.

A/N : kkwak jabajwo~~ nal anajwo~~ no~~ /nyanyi 'Hold me Tight'/didepak/

Oke... siapa yang baper abis liat video Love yourself highligt reel nya Bangtan?

SAYA!!!

Well, tapi yg bikin baper bukan karena mereka akting sama ciwi2 sih, serius bukan. Tapi lebih ke ceritanya itu sendiri... baper mikirin mau dibawa kemana lagi hati para Army yang sudah porak poranda ini sama Bighit? /lebay/


End file.
